


[Podfic] Coming to Yours

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 42:14, mp3 and m4b formats. </p><p>Author's Summary:<br/>21 December 2011 @Harry_Styles: @grimmers I hear I’m coming to yours for Christmas…is your dad gonna call me Henry Stars again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Coming to Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming To Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634321) by [cyclogenesis (addictedkitten)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/cyclogenesis). 



  
  
Download mp3  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1wikGAf)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/coming-to-yours)  


#### Reader's Notes:

I've never been a "White Christmas" kind of girl. I hate snow, and being cold, and my family has basically given up on Christmas and now goes to the tropics instead of celebrating with family. But Christmas in fic? GIVE ME ALL OF IT. So this is sort of my early Christmas present to all of you who enjoy listening to these podfics. Thank you ever so much to [cyclogenesis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/cyclogenesis) for giving me permission to podfic, and thank you to my history teacher for this semester, for not caring that I spent all of our last class editing this instead of listening to oral presentations. Enjoy!


End file.
